


Overwatch --- READ SUMMARY

by DiaperGirlAlli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Diapers, F/F, Futanari, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaperGirlAlli/pseuds/DiaperGirlAlli
Summary: This story contains diapers, futanari, scat, scat eating, shitting from nipples, shitting from penises, rape, and brainwashing. You have been warned.





	Overwatch --- READ SUMMARY

A woman walks down a park road. She’s six feet five inches tall, has short, pink hair, and weighs 200 lbs of lean, toned muscle. She’s carrying another girl on her hip, five feet tall with medium length dark hair and weighing a chubby 150 lbs. The woman she’s carrying is asleep, wearing nothing but a clearly used diaper, discolored and heavily sagging. The first woman is wearing nothing, her thirteen-inch cock on full display, with her only accessory being the diaper bag she carries. 

The woman arrives at a bench along her path and sees another large woman, six feet tall, athletic physique, long chestnut hair, and her 11 inches flaccid between her knees. The brown-haired woman is on her phone while she watches her baby, a girl five feet one inch tall, long black hair, a trim 110 lbs, wearing a diaper so thick it had to be doubled up. The pink-haired woman gently lays her baby on the ground and gets to work changing her diaper.

“Wow, she sure did a number on that one, huh?” 

The pink-haired woman looks up and sees the browned-haired woman smiling at her.

“And you are?” Pink-hair asked.

“Oh, how rude of me. Brigitte,” the brown-haired woman said. “And that little bundle of joy is Hana.”

“Zarya, and this little poopy pants is Mei.”

Zarya stands as she finishes changing Mei’s diaper and sits on the bench next to Brigitte. Brigitte watches as Zarya rubs the front of her baby’s fresh diaper to wake her up. As Zarya continues to rub Mei’s cock through her diaper, Brigitte stands and brings Hana back to the bench just as Zarya puts her nipple in Mei’s mouth.

“You don’t bottle feed?” Brigitte asked, gently probing Hana’s mouth with cock.

Zarya blushed. “I usually do,” said Zarya, “But I haven’t been able to recently.”

Brigitte nodded as she began to thrust into Hana’s eager mouth. Zarya watches as Brigitte gives her baby her bottle, feeling Mei suck the shit from her nipple as Zarya stimulates her through the front of her diaper. It isn’t long before Zarya feels the heat of a fresh mess through the seat of Mei’s diaper. Zarya smile and begins to gently bounce Mei, spreading the mess around her butt. Mei pulls off Zarya’s nipple, and giggles dumbly as she bounces up and down, dry humping her mommy’s cock through her own messy diaper.

The two are pulled out of their play by Brigitte roughly grunting and pulling out of Hana’s mouth, spraying her baby with fresh scat straight from her cock. Hana keeps her mouth open and swallows what she can, but most of it ends up on her face and chest. Zarya can feel that she’s harder than she’s been since she stopped being able to bottle feed Mei, but she knows there’s nothing she can do about it.

“I can help you, you know.”

Zarya snapped out of trance. “What?”

“I can help unblock you. So you can bottle feed your little one again. Just let Mei play with Hana for a bit and I can do it right now.”

Zarya looks at Hana, still covered in Brigitte’s cock scat and clumsily jerking off through her diaper the way babies do, and shrugs. She stands and puts Mei next to her. She expects Mei to be her normal, clingy self, but instead she immediately throws herself onto Hana and begins humping until the outside of her diaper is just as dirty as the inside. Zarya sits down on the bench and gestures to her fully erect cock. 

Brigitte kneels in front of Zarya and begins massaging Zarya’s cock with her tits. Zarya couldn’t believe it. A tit job? Really? She fucks Mei’s tits every day when she shits in her mouth and this dumb bitch thinks a tit job can fix her problem? Zarya loses interest when Brigitte begins to kiss and lick her head. Sure, she’s not gonna tell her to stop, why would she? But it’s definitely a better use of time to watch Hana lick her mommy’s shit off the front of Mei’s diaper.

Zarya allows herself to get distracted by Mei trying jam her diapered cock into Hana’s mouth when Brigitte catches her off guard. The tit job stops, Brigitte is giving Zarya the best massage her balls have ever felt. Every squeeze, knead, and tug is perfect. Brigitte puts her mouth on Zarya and begins to deep throat her. This is the last mistake Brigitte will ever make.

Zarya moves like lightning, reaching out and grabbing the back of Brigitte’s head with her hands, hooking Brigitte’s arms with her legs. Brigitte is entirely immobilized as Zarya begins to cum. Hot, sticky, disgusting, pungent shit fills Brigitte’s mouth as she panics, desperately trying to pull away. She knows what cock shit does to a person.

“Don’t be so fussy, dear,” Zarya coos, as Brigitte starts to suffocate in her shit. “Don’t you want to be a good little girl for Mommy?”

She doesn’t.

She does.

She can’t.

She has to.

Brigitte swallows and is rewarded with more shit pumping down her gullet. More warm, mushy, yummy shit. She swallows again and is again rewarded with more sweet, squishy, delicious poopy.

Brigitte is hardly lucid now, but she is aware of three things: Mommy’s arms letting go of her, Mommy’s cock, spewing even more poopy into her mouth, and her butt going poopy. But she can’t feel the poopy. That means she’s not wearing a diaper. Why isn’t she wearing a diapie? She’s a baby and don’t babies wear diapies? That’s so weird…

Zarya pulls her cock out of baby Brigitte’s mouth and watches as she sits back in a pile of her own shit. She shakes her head at Brigitte sitting in her own shit, sucking her thumb and jerking off seemingly without noticing, as if she’s lost in thought. Zarya smiles and wondered what a little baby like Brigitte could possibly be thinking about.

Zarya smiles as she reaches in her diaper bag to get Brigitte properly protected. Once she had stopped producing, Zarya had no idea how she was gonna get Mei the sister she deserved. Now her precious little pamper packer had not one sister, but two, all thanks to Brigitte’s generosity.


End file.
